The polymerization of ethylene is usually carried out in liquid phase in the presence of a solvent such as isopentane or hexane, or in the gas phase. The important factors affecting the polymerization in these processes are: polymerization activity and hydrogen reactivity of the catalyst, bulk density of the resulting polymers, the amount of monomers soluble in the solution, particle size distribution, and the existence of fine particles in the resulting polymers.
Recently, many methods using titanium-based catalysts containing magnesium have been reported as a catalyst for polymerization and copolymerization of olefin. These catalysts may provide high catalytic activity and produce polymers of high bulk density, and are known to be suitable for liquid phase and gas phase polymerization.
For example, in using a magnesium solution to obtain a catalyst which may produce olefin polymers of high bulk density, the magnesium solution is prepared by reacting magnesium compounds with an electron donor. Electron donors include alcohols, amines, cyclic ethers, or organic carboxylic acids. The magnesium solution is prepared in the presence of a hydrocarbon solvent. A magnesium supported catalyst may be prepared by reacting the magnesium solution with halogen compounds such as titanium tetrachloride. Methods using an alcohol to prepare a magnesium solution are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,746, 4,336,360, 4,330,649, and 5,106,807. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,639 and 4,518,706 disclose a method which uses tetrahydrofuran or a cyclic ester as the solvent for dissolving the magnesium compound. Although these catalysts may produce polymers of high bulk density, the catalysts need to be improved regarding catalytic activity. Moreover, the polymers produced by using the above catalysts have broad particle size distribution and contain many fine particles, which can be serious defects in the manufacturing process or treatment.
To improve these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,414 proposes a method for preparing a catalyst that can produce polymers with narrow particle size distribution and improved average particle size by blast drying magnesium hydroxide. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,414 and 4,111,835 report the preparation method of catalyst that can produce polymers of spherical form and very large average particle size by blast drying magnesium dichloride hydrate. These methods, however, require additional equipment such as blast drying apparatus and the prepared catalyst has low catalytic activity and the resulting polymers contain very large particles making the melting process of the polymers difficult.
Therefore, there is a demand for catalysts for polymerization and copolymerization of ethylene which may be prepared by a simple process, have high polymerization activity and hydrogen reactivity. In addition, there is demand for catalysts which may produce polymers with narrow particle size distribution and small amount of fine particles.